


A Storybook of Shitty Writing Prompts

by goldendahlia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Heist, Im trying my best, LGBTQ Character, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robbery, The Author Regrets Everything, Writing, shitty writing prompts, terrible prompts, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldendahlia/pseuds/goldendahlia
Summary: In this book, I take really fucking terrible writing prompts from my friends and try (emphasis on try) to make them into a decent story. The prompts can range from so vague I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing, or so long I barely have anything to create on my own and have basically become a writing servant for my friendly overlords.So sit back, grab a snack, some holy water, and some leftover mental stability because these prompts are fucking terrible.Don't say I didn't warn you.





	A Storybook of Shitty Writing Prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Stupid Ass Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Stupid+Ass+Friends).



> "Stealin from rich people  
> Bein gremlins  
> Who gon stop em  
> Nobody  
> They too dumb to be stopped"
> 
> -my friend on Discord

Clearly, Gretta and Lillian didn't know the definition of silence as they rummaged through the library of Mr. Theodore Hopkins Sr.'s comedically large Victorian-style manor, conveniently placed in the Canadian wilderness just an hour or two north of Ottowa. 

Gretta and Lillian were also acutely aware that they had no idea what they were doing because their foggy minds had decided to go for the big fish with a weak pole before starting with minnows. 

The antique books seated in ornate shelves lining walls sparkled with dust as Gretta shined a dull flashlight across the aged leather covers. 

Lillian was preoccupied with searching the stained oak desk in the hazy library, searching hopefully for anything that could yield them with trophies of a successful heist. And as stated before, they both had absolutely no clue how to pull off a heist and therefore had no probable objective to be pursuing. Their high hopes were still stagnant in altitude as they continued their investigation. 

Thankfully for Lillian and Gretta, in all glory of heist movie magic, Gretta suddenly came across a favorably placed note with "SAFE COMBINATION" written in chunky letters across the top of the yellowed paper, underneath it the combination which read "070125". 

Gretta gripped Lillian's shoulders and pointed her fading flashlight to the paper. Lillian gasped a little too loudly, and the lights in the library suddenly lit. 

"Are you fucking serious? They're _noise activated_?!"

Lillian groaned quietly while throwing her arms up, simultaneously flinging a file into a wall. 

The sound of the impact of the file against the wall was enough to alert someone roaming around the large home, while the two girls heard the shuffle of hurried footsteps against the marble flooring and quickly diving behind a large wooden bookshelf in the maze of literature.

While grasping the side of the bookshelf as she dove behind it, Lillian knocked a book off of the shelf. Only, it didn't fall to the floor. It stopped at an angle with a quiet click.

Just after the sudden break in the descent of the book, another click was heard behind the two thieves as a bookshelf hooked to the wall unlatched and opened slightly.

Lillian and Gretta both looked in the direction of the abnormality, then without words darted towards the opening. With a quick pull, Lillian dislodged the secret door farther from the door, then the two slipped inside.

Gretta, the shorter of the two, quietly drew the shelf back to the wall just as they saw a security guard peek through the entrance of the library.

As they turned around to see what lay beyond the secret passageway, luckily finding a light switch this time, they were met with another office-like area, a desk in the center of the room with shelving surrounding the lone arrangement.

However, what sat on the shelves weren't books, but rather neat groups of collectible items, like ivory swans and artifacts that appeared to be substantially aged. Along with the oddities, small leather pouches were sitting in an agape drawer of the desk.

Lillian gripped a small pouch and pulled it from the drawer, carefully loosening the drawstrings holding the pouches' opening closed. Upon opening it, a decent amount of gold coins could be seen from the dim light of the weak lamps.

Lillian smirked and let out an elated sigh. These may be the ticket to riches they were seeking.

Gretta saw what her partner was holding and happily leaned in for an exhilarating kiss, Lillian following her lover's advances.

And so, the two lesbian larcenists began quickly shoveling as many riches as they could into the small gym bags that they had brought for their trophies.

As usual with the air-headed girls, they didn't really think about how they were going to get out before they had broken into the manor. It wasn't a priority at that point- the adrenaline was overwhelming and they craved feeling like a modern-day Bonnie and Clyde-they hadn't planned on killing anyone, of course- and acting on impulse, climbed into an open window in the marble kitchen and snuck around towards the library.

Once again, dumb luck had found its way to them, they had never even been to the manor and just hoped they were going in the direction of something that would make them some money. 

After they had cleared three drawers of the ostentatious desk before deciding that their bags were full and began to peek around to try and find a clear path of escape.

Kismet found them again in the form of a hopper window above one of the shelves, just big enough to fit the both of them, one at a time.

Before a decision to scale the shelf, Lillian remembered the yellowed paper. The safe combination- maybe they could fit a little bit more treasure into their bags before escaping...

Lillian made mention of her grievance and so the two decided to keep searching around the secret room. 

They dug behind the shelves of riches, searched through the remaining drawers, even cleared out the passageway from the library to the secluded room that they had already torn through.

Gretta was beginning to grow concerned- checking her phone, they had already been searching around for an hour and a half, but couldn't resist the curiosity that the yellowed paper gave to them.

With apprehension, Gretta gave in to her desires and with Lillian, quietly crept back through the passageway, carefully cracking open the hidden wall to see if anyone was there.

Lillian was beginning to wonder if their luck was spilling over, as no one remained in the room other than the two who were never supposed to be there in the first place. They emerged from the wall and replaced the book which was the handle to their hideaway.

After wandering around the skyscraping towers of books for what seemed like ages, they finally found a metal box built into the wall.

Quietly and carefully, Gretta reached her hand up to input the code that held the secret they longed for.

Upon pressing the first number, a loud beep echoed throughout the ridiculously large library, which turned on the lights, alerting the girls to look towards the entrance, which they noticed had been closed, with the alarm system proudly boasting that it was in fact turned on.

With a frantic haze, Gretta starting mashing the keys quickly as the alarm alerted whoever was there that the lights were turned on. 

With a last beep and a satisfying click, the metal door dislodged itself from the wall and the girls yanked it open, grabbing whatever they could and darting the way they came.

Upon reaching the entrance to the secret room, they realized it was closed.

In a panicked frenzy, they began shoveling books off the nearby shelves, lugging their prizes along with them as mountains of books were unceremoniously removed from their wooden towers.

The alarm continued, even louder now that their motions were detected, and an army of footsteps could be heard pounding above the terrified thieves.

Finally, dumb luck resurfaced and Lillian pulled a book off a shelf, and the same noise from before was heard, and the passageway opened, and they deliriously scampered into the passageway.

Upon managing to get through the passageway, they frantically closed the door again and bolted to the office area. Gretta opened the window and threw her and Lillian's collected prizes through, then climbed up with the help of Lillian hoisting her up.

Pulling her girlfriend up, they just managed to climb through as the shelf they were using collapsed underneath the pressure.

Collecting what they had managed to save, they darted into the woods.

As previously mentioned, this mansion just so happened to be seated in the Canadian wilderness. And they had no clue how to traverse the dense landscape. But, Lillian had come up with a plan, finally.

Run through the woods until they found their way to a road.

Of course, she had never promised it was a good plan.

But, the two, fueled by fear and adrenaline, decided the plan was good enough and they made their way through the forest. When Gretta checked her phone yet again, it was 6:35 in the morning. The two were exhausted from walking and lucky enough, Gretta got cell service.

Checking their location through a GPS app, they found that they had been walking past roads the entire time, so they made their detour and managed to find a barren country road. 

The two smiled as they saw the sunrise reaching over the peaks of hills. They gripped each other's hands and began their walk down the deserted path, their only guide being the sun, as their luck had finally run out, with both of their phones being dead.


End file.
